


Idiot

by anonymusblader123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico laughs a lot, Will is an Idiot, also nico likes ice skating, secretly ice skates/fences/other sport!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusblader123/pseuds/anonymusblader123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will notices that Nico has been disappearing a lot, and gets worried.</p><p>Based off of the "secretly ice skates/fences/other sport!au" prompt I found somewhere on the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

Nico had been disappearing.

"Nico? I don't know where he goes every night, he just sort of... leaves." Jason says, a frown on his face. "Why?"

Will sighs frustratedly and tries not to slam his head onto the table in front of him. " I t's  just that... the last few tim es he was at my house, he suddenly said he had to leave and hurried away to his car, and at first I  t hought  'Maybe he's going back home because he forgot he had something important to do' but then I realized he would have told me and then I said 'Maybe he'll call later' but he  didn't  so now I'm super worried and you don't know where he goes  and  no one else knows and he  won' t  tell me and- J esus  Christ,  Jason, what do I do?"

Jason grips his Starbucks cup in his hands, staring at Will's worried face. He swallows nervously and tries to think of something to say.  "Uh... Maybe it's just somewhere he doesn’t like talking about? Maybe you should try and subtly bring it up in conversation and he might tell you. But... Will, if he hasn't told any of us, I don't think you need to worry that much. If it was something bad, one of us would have found out by now. You know how bad Nico is at keeping his feelings under lock and key."

Will's face is still worried, and Jason tenses, thinking he said something wrong. "….Thanks, Jason... I have a class to get to, I'll see you later." Will gets up, and with a dejected wave, he leaves. 

Jason bites his lip worriedly.

_ I seriously hope he doesn't do something stupid. _

***

Nico is sitting next to him in class, and Will can't help but steal a few glances  at him. Should he bring it up now? Or not? What if Nico got angry when he asked about it? Nico glanced up and caught Will staring. He blinks a few times, and with a small (adorable, according to Will) frown, he asks "Will? What's wrong?"

Will suddenly can't help himself, and he blurts out, "Where do you go every night?" He instantly regrets the words as he says them. A small silence spreads between them for a few seconds, before Nico begins: "Will, I can't-" And he is cut off by  the  professor announcing the end of class. Students shuffle around, packing up and beginning to leave, and Nico looks at Will guiltily. "Will, I'm sorry, I'll call you later." With a kiss on the cheek, Nico leaves him. Will sighs and gets up slowly, sliding his bag onto one shoulder. As he leaves class, he thinks that he should probably work on learning how to shut his mouth when he doesn't need to talk.

***

Nico is coming over tonight.

Will is a mess.

Ask him? Don't ask him?

But Nico had started disappearing for a few hours during the day too, and Will was getting more and more worried. Where could he possibly be going that he can't tell any of his friends, or even his own boyfriend? And even when he had called after Will had asked, they'd ended up talking about everything but Nico's disappearing act.

The bell rings, and Nico is standing there with a bunch of blankets and a smile on his face. "Hey!"

Will forces a smile onto his face and Nico's instantly drops. "What's wrong?" Apparently Will's smile had looked more like a grimace. "Nothing! Don't worry, get in here!"    
Nico frowns. Will is acting too cheery and faking smiles. Something is definitely wrong. He walks in and sets the blankets down as  WIll  closes the door. He crosses his arms and glares as Will turns around, and the blonde cringes away. "Tell me what's wrong."

Will gulps and stands nervously by the door. 

Nico is still glaring. "Listen, you haven't been acting like yourself. You keep spacing out during the day, and glancing at me like you're scared I'm going to disappear," Will winces at those words because of how uncannily ironic they are. 

" Every time  we talk you look like there's something you want to say but you're scared of  saying it! Seriously, just spit it out!" 

Will now realizes that Nico was scared as well. He mentally curses himself for being so careless and looks away. "Nico.. I'm sorry... it's just that... lately you've been disappearing a lot during the night, and during the day too, and I've been wanting to ask you, but then I remember that none of your friends know where you've been going either; so I  psych  myself out of it, but even then it still worries me a lot so I got all spacey and I didn’t notice and I'm so, so sorry, Nico!" Will looks to be on the verge of  tears about this.

Nico looks shocked, and then he's laughing.

Will is offended. "Why are you laughing about something like this? I was so worried!"

Nico stops laughing to  catch  his breath and then begins  explaining . "Will, you could have just asked. None of my friends know because they never asked me! I'm taking ice skating lessons now, because I wanted some kind of sport to do, and the most fun one right now seemed like ice skating. I seriously wasn't hiding anything. I've just been practicing a lot is all, I swear."

"I'm such an idiot..." Will whispers to himself, and slides down the wall. Nico rushes toward him and hugs him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No you aren't. You were just worried. Thank you for that, but next time, just ask me." Nico says, snuggling closer to him. Will chuckles a little, and then they are both laughing, the plight of the last few days forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE PLOT HOLES IN THIS  
> I was just super excited to write this so I wrote it super fast and when I was about to post it I reread it and noticed them BUT I WANTED TO POST IT SO BAD  
> A revised edition will be coming soon  
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
